1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a teaching aid which demonstrates the component pure spectral colours of white light and the effect of selective recombination of a particular group and intensity of those pure spectral colours to form an area of light of uniform colour.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, Sir Isaac Newton was one of the first persons to conduct an experiment whereby the colours of the spectrum produced by passing white light through a first prism were recombined by means of a second prism or lens to produce the original white light, thereby demonstrating conclusively that white light was a mixture of spectral colours. Since then, the sciences of colourimetry and spectrophotometry have become extremely complex yet many of the principles and equipment used today are based on the conclusion originally demonstrated by Newton. This invention relates to an aid for the teaching and understanding of these basic principles.